The present invention relates generally to hardware for mounting electrical outlet boxes. More particularly, the invention relates to an electrical outlet box assembly including an adaptor to permit optimum placement of the electrical outlet with a variety of different floor and/or wall materials covering the box.
Various electrical outlet box assemblies having adjustability features are known in the art. Examples of prior art devices of this type as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,878,315; 4,747,506; 5,012,043; 5,253,831; and 5,289,934.
Despite these prior art devices, a need nonetheless exists for a simple, low cost and versatile electrical outlet box assembly that can accommodate a wide range of floor and wall covering materials. A need also exists for such an assembly that will function effectively with flush mounting cover plates that are now widely used in residential and commercial construction.